Silence is your worse enemy
by Henrietta Red
Summary: Crona, Maka, and Soul go on a mission assigned by Lord Death, During the mission Maka get seriously hurt will Soul confess he feelings.
1. The assgined mission

**(This is my first Fan Story so i hope you enjoy this chapter :D) ... (PLEASE REVIEW :D)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER :p **

_ **Chapter 1**_

_ **The Assigned Mission** _

**Maka P.O.V:**

BEEEP BEEEP BEEP ...SLAM this alarm clock is annoying i said under my breath as i got out my bed to make breakfast for me and Soul. I walked over to soul's door, *knock* *knock* soul wake up your breakfast is ready i said with a innocent smile on my face. "Yea okay" soul said. After breakfast we got ready for school "come on" soul said while rushing to his motorcycle, "yeah okay" i said. When we arrived at the academy we where excused from class Lord Death wanted to see us but i wonder why, When we got to Lord Death's room he told us that he wanted to put us on a very important mission he said that this mission will take place in a wooded area were there is always a lot of snow, he said that the person we will be up against is very skilled and she will be a challenge but he thinks that we have the skills to beat her.

**Soul P.O.V:**

As Lord Death explained to us about our mission. I can see that determination on Maka's face but I wasn't so sure about this and if we were ready but if Maka is this determined to fight this person then I am too. We left the room and all of our friends were in the hall. "What was that all about? black-star ask...

Nothing really just a new mission that Lord Death assigned us on, "be careful" Tusbaki said, We will "I'm sure of it" Maka said. As we walk down that hall laughing talking. I heard a yell from behind us "Hey Maka" the voice said it was so familiar but couldn't quite put my finger on it "Hey Crona" Maka said. Oh it was Crona I new it. "Maka I'm taking part of your mission that Lord Death assgined to you" Crona said. "Why" She responded back "Lord Death told me that she very skilled and that I can block her attacks with my black blood while you two get ready to use your Ginny Hunter"

**Maka P.O.V:**

"So he already has a plan for us"

I can see that soul was worried about this mission and so was I, but I shook it off was not going to let my fear run over me. "Later guys" everybody shouted. "Do good on the mission" Liz said "GIRAFFES" Pattty shouted soul laughed okay "see you later" ... WAIT! crona shouted yes Crona... i - i- i will protect you to even if that mean I'll die for you again.. "Crona don't say that i don't know how to deal with you getting hurt again she said" "you ready" Soul said m hm I said as we drove off i ask soul do you this mission is a bit fishy .. yes i know i feel it to soul said. When we got home I decided to immediately started dinner, but my mind was somewhere else.

OUCH! i yelled... "Maka you got to be more careful" Soul said while putting a band-aid on my finger.. I blushed a little and he saw and gave me that big grin that he always has, don't tell me your blushing huh Soul said. What no i said. "you know you was" Soul whisper in my ear ... MAAAAAKAAA CHOP! .. OUCH! okay Maka i get it jeez ...

i laughed a little while a continued to cook dinner.

**Soul: P.O.V:**

Maka doesn't want to admit it but she was blushing and i think its cute when he blushes Blair walks in the door Oh! "there you are Soul play with me she says while stuffing my face in her boobs UGH! Maka said ... MAAAAKAAA CHOP! "Maka are you okay" I said as I see Blair unconscious on the floor. It took a while until she finally said.

yeah she said never better she said while putting the dinner on the table. I've notice that whenever Blairs does that Maka gets mad almost like shes jealous. does Maka .. no way she only sees me as her weapon but .. i wonder ... Maka gets up from the table I'm going to eat in my room she said. You sure your okay  
Maka i said ... Yes I'm sure she said while walking to her room i finished my dinner and left the plate on the table i walked into Maka room and she was reading ... -_- no surprise i set on her bed .. "What Soul" she said in a annoyed tone .. i took the book from her "i know you Maka and right now your not okay tell me whats wrong"... nothing she said .. I took Maka's hand and hugged her i held her tight and whisper in her ear tell me when your ready okay I whisper in her ear ... I'm going to bed okay i said while leaving that room..

Maka's P.O.V:

WAIT SOUL! What was that all about I asked Goodnight Maka he said while finally entering his room . I ran towards his door and opened it in the process. Soul tell me I said once more. Because I care about you Maka soul said " now can you please get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I shut his door and went to my room and smile while reading my book minutes pass and I found myself drifting to sleep.

**I hope you guys like my first chapter and I will be sure to post up more I will try to post up every other day if not I am probably busy because school is coming up very soon and so is my birthday :D**

**Adios! (goodbye)**


	2. The day of the mission

**Chapter 2 Enjoy**

**P.S I was listening to Birdy: The A team over and over when I wrote this chapter **

** Chapter 2 **

** The day of the mission**

**Maka P.O.V:**

I woke up a bit earlier because of the mission. I did my usual routine. Made breakfast woke Soul up and got ready. I wore my white button down shirt whit the yellow vest over it, my red plaid skirt and my long black coat I adore so much. I called Crona and told him to meet up in front of the academy in 20 minutes. We left 10 minutes early and when we reach the academy Crona was already there. So we went moving on to our mission. When we got there, it was all full on mist a very think mist. There was a girl sitting there. She had bright purple eyes and long silver hair almost like Souls, she was wearing a long white lace dress covered in blood. Shoe stood up and looked at us. Are you Luna I ask. She didn't reply. I notice that the snow started rising around her and it formed into a sward. She started walking towards us. She was bare-foot. She disappeared into the mist. The mist start disappearing we saw her still walking. I took the first blow at her and I cut her. I punched her cut her again. It seems like I wasn't even there to her. As my minded started to drift away I felt her sward slightly cut me. When I went to hit her back she block my attack and hit me with her sward 3 times. They were so fast you couldn't even see it coming.

**Soul P.O.V:**

As Maka flew back to Luna's attacks. Luna started walking up towards Maka just laying there on the floor she goes to attack Maka but something blocks her attack. Suddenly I start to see weapons form out of Makas back as she goes charging at Luna. Whoa I never new that Maka was a mister and a weapon. I called out her name but she doesn't reply back. I grab her shoulder and she cuts me with one her blades. Ouch! What the hell Maka I yelled at her. She turns around to face me. I'm sorry so she says. Crona can you block her off for a while Maka asked. Sure Crona said. Ready, Soul Residence Maka and I scream to try and boost our residence rate. Crona were ready, Crona step out the way. Ginny Hunter. I hit Luna but nothing happen. She wasn't getting hurt at all, she was just standing there.

We flew back,she was way to strong for us. I saw blood but it was not hers or mine it was Makas. Maka passed out on the floor.

_  
I know this chapter was short …..


	3. The Mistake

**Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter I might be a bit off because school here.**

**Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

**P.S I was listening to Birdy Terrible Love**

** Chapter 3 **

** The mistake**

**Soul P.O.V:**

As Maka lied there in the snow unconscious and her breath slowly fades away. I picked her up and ran to my motorcycle. I drove to the academy bursting through Professor Steins class. Professor Stein Makas hurt. I said while lying Maka on the table. Everybody were worried including me. This is a very deep wound he said pointing towards Makas chest area. Looks like she just missed her heart by an inch. Maka is hurt really bad it looks like she might not wake up. Well shes still breathing I asked. Yes he replied back.

We walked to the nurses office to lie her down. I set right next to her. This can't be the end of it. Maka please don't leave me. A tear fell down my cheek. As black-star and Tsubaki enter the room. Soul Tsubaki said. I didn't answer. She walk up to me and place her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, i_t was all my fault that Makas hurt_ I thought to myself. Tsubaki and Black-star begin to exit the room. _Soul_ a voice said. It sound so familiar. _Soul _its said again. Its Makas voice, but how. I remember when our souls are linked I can hear her thoughts. _Soul can you hear me_ Maka said. Yeah said back. _Its not your fault okay. _Its is. _It will be okay._ I hate seeing you like this. A little smile appeared on her face. _It nice to know you care about me_. Of course I care you Maka I'll gladly die for and its not because its my job as your weapon, its because I love you. A tear feel from her eye, as I brushed it away. But she never replied back.

Its been 5 weeks sine then and Maka till won't wake up. I walked up the stairs of the academy. When I open the door to the nurses room. Maka was sitting on the bed waiting. When she saw me she ran towards me and hugged me she whispered in my ear I love you too. I held her tight. When the hug was over her arms were still wrapped around my neck, and mine were wrapped around her waist. We leaned for a kiss when our lips touched, it lasted what felt like 2 minutes but was only 20 seconds. I stared at her beautiful green eyes. I didn't ant this moment to end because.

**Maka P.O.V:**

I loved him and he loved me.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW!**


	4. Romance Bloom

**Chapter 3 I've been thinking about this chapter and what will hapen**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 3 **

** Romance Bloom **

**Soul P.O.V:**

Tonight it movie night, and Maka and I were supposed to watch a movie but Maka passed. I've notice that shes been acting weird since we've kissed. I got up from the couch and went into Makas room. She was reading. I set next to her on her bed. I pulled her close to me. I can see a light blush appear on her face. "Soul what are you doing?" She asked. Maka you already know I love you. "Yes I know. I took her book and laid it down next to me. I look at her. Its amazing how I could love a flat-chested book worm like her. I place my fingers lightly on her chin, pulling her face up to mine. When our eyes met. I leaned it to kiss her but she stopped me. She left her room and went to watch TV. Maka. What with you, you've been acting weird lately. She didn't answer. I walked over to the couch to see her there crying. Maka whats wrong. She still didn't answer. She look at me getting up to the couch running to hug me. She finally said. "You do love me." Maka. "I wouldn't rather be with anyone else but you. Now stop crying.

**Maka P.O.V:**

As I stood there hugging Soul buried in to chest. As he held me tight. He placed his hands on my cheek. I look up at him. He brushed my tears away. He leaned it close to me, almost like he was going to kiss me, but instead went next to my ear and whisper. I love you Maka Albarn. I love you to Soul. I leaned in to kiss him. We got so close I can feel his warm breath on my lips. When we finally kissed It was like a spark of electricity running through our body like the first time we kissed. When the kiss broke. Soul asked if we were finally official. It took a while for me to answer. Yeah I said.

Soul hugged tight. We broke away quick when my phone began to ring. It was Patty. "_Maka" _Patty said sounding upset. "What wrong Patty? "_Its kid he's gone."_

I know this is a bit short.

I'm sorry it I mad any mistakes.

My keyboard is acting up.

Enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. True Feelings

**Sorry for my late update. My laptop broke so i was waiting for it to come back.** **This is chapter 5, Enjoy :)** **Chapter 5 **

**True Feelings**

Maka P.O.V: We stared at Patty on the floor crying, confused of what to say. "_Why would he just up and leave like that?"_ She said. "_I found a note on the table when i woke up, its from kid"_ Patty said. I looked at the note: _Dear Patty and Liz,_

It is so hard for me me to leave you two,

I've been in love with you Patty and i didn't know

how long I can handle not seeing you be mine.

I felt like you didn't need me anymore. I am leaving

, but if you do love me meet me at our secret place

at 8. If you're not there I will understand.

Sincerely: Death the Kid

" Do you love him?" I asked. "_I um I don't know "_Patty said. I grabbed Patty by her shirt and slightly lifted her up bringing her up to her tippy toes."You don't know" i said. " How can you just let Kid leave like this after all he's done for you and Liz. He took you in and treated you like family when all you were, was garbaged. If you don't get your ass there by 8 I will ignore for the rest of your miserable life. I said as tear started to roll down my cheeks. "Maka calm down" Soul said. "No How would you feel if black-star left. If everybody beside you started disappearing, you wouldn't care. You would just let it happen, do nothing to stop it, nothing." I dropped to the floor while all me tears started rolling down my cheeks. Soul wrapped his arms around me, but i shrugged them off. I stood up from the floor and looked at the clock. it was 7:45. "_Our secret place" _Patty said. She got of the floor and ran out the door. Soul and I followed after her.

Soul P.O.V: We've been running for minutes but seem like hours, suddenly we stop. We end up in the abandon playground. "_This is it our secret place" _Patty said. It two minutes till 8 and kid's not here. Patty starts walking towards a little church in the playground. She opens the door, and here he was sitting there, or so we thought. "Patty" a voice said behind us . We turned around and it was Kid. Patty ran into his arms. Kid hold Patty tight. I grabbed Maka's hand. As i watched Kid and Patty love bloom. It started to snow, I pulled Maka close to me. "Lets go home i said. I gave Maka a piggyback ride home. She started to fall asleep on my shoulder. When we got home she was fast asleep. I lied Maka down in her bed, and kissed her goodnight. I set on her bed watching her sleep. I lied down next to her and fell fast asleep.


End file.
